"Let It Snow"
Let it Snow is a Season 4 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters Present * Tommy * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Littlefoot * Stan * Chuckie * Phil * Lil * Didi * Stu * Grandpa Lou * and lots more! Summary It's Christmas...in August?! Grandpa Lou has set up the Christmas tree (complete with decorations) and stockings in August for the annual Pickles' Christmas photo so they'll be ready in time for Christmas for a change. But when the babies and Kids World's Adventures Team think it really is Christmas, they try to find a way to make it snow so Santa Claus will come and bring them presents. Recap Didi notices that Grandpa Lou has set up and decorated the Christmas tree, and hung the stockings over the fireplace. Didi makes a comment about the amount of shopping days left before Christmas, but Lou says it's for the annual Pickles' Christmas in December photo. Didi points out he usually does that in October, but Grandpa Lou reminds her that the pictures are never ready until February. Thus, taking them in August will (hopefully) get them developed in time. Didi has no problem with this, though she is planning to donate some of Tommy's old toys later that day. She does, however fret about what the pictures will look like, as Stu apparently always moves when the picture is taken, ruining the photo. From the playpen, the babies notice the tree and think it's Christmastime again. But they notice the weather is significantly different this time (especially when compared to the conditions at the cabin in "The Santa Experience") and worry that Santa won't realize it's Christmas and will forget to bring presents. The solution: find a way to make it snow! Tommy decides they need to write a letter to the weatherman, believing that the weatherman decides what the weather will be for the day (the reason he believes this is because Stu gets angry at the weatherman when his reports are wrong). They find a piece of paper and do their best to "write" on it. When they get an envelope, Phil and Lil both want to lick it. They start to argue before Tommy says they can both lick it. Downstairs, Stu puts a load of laundry into the washing machine. Despite Didi warning him not to overload the machine yet again, he does just that when she's not looking. Upstairs, the babies put their letter through the mail slot, then run to the window and wait. Nothing happens: it's still hot and sunny outside, and they fret it will never snow and Christmas will be ruined. It's still summer like in August. Back downstairs, the overloaded washing machine manages to knock over the box of Era detergent, and the soap flakes are sucked into the air vent. Soon Sudso soap flakes are flying out of the vents all over the house, particularly in the living room. The babies believe it to be snow, and cheer. At that moment, Grandpa Lou enters the room dressed as Santa Claus, carrying the box of soon-to-be-donated toys. He trips and drops the box, causing Tommy and the others believe that Santa has brought them presents. Chuckie notices these toys are quite familiar, but the others don't care. The grownups, meanwhile, are confused as to why there are soap flakes everywhere, but let it slide because it will make the photos more festive. Soon it is picture time, and as Didi predicted, Stu moves every time Grandpa Lou takes their photo...until Didi turns to tell Stu to stop moving. This time, Stu is still while Didi is blurred in the photo! Gallery Title-RugratsLetItSnow.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-04h33m37s174.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART